


Never Have I Ever

by MarzgaPerez



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bonding, Choose Your Own Ending, Drinking Games, F/M, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Mutually Unrequited, Requited Love, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Somewhere between Seasons 2 & 3, Carol gains confidence in herself, and she and Daryl grow closer. He turned her down in S03E01 when she asked him about screwing around, but this happened first.I added a different option for an ending. See what grabs you - Chapters 1, 2, 3 or Chapters 1, 2, 4.





	1. Chapter 1

Thirty. She was probably up to thirty by now. That number paled in comparison to everyone else's counts, but she had far exceeded her own expectations.

Daryl was proud. She could tell by the way he looked at her, treated her, almost like he would trust her with his life. Almost. She wasn't there yet, but she was closer.

If Rick knew what they had been doing that afternoon, he would have been upset. But it was valuable training for Carol. And they weren't wasting ammo or leading the walkers towards the group. Hell, the group didn't stay in any one place long enough.

No, it was mostly dangerous because they could get outnumbered and overpowered and then not come back with the car. But she knew that Daryl wasn't going to let that happen.

"Not bad." He was breathing heavily, squinting towards the sun. They were sitting side by side in a now quiet field, bodies strewn all around them - the dead, now dead again, out of commission, annihilated.

"Here." He handed her a canteen after taking a few swigs.

"Thanks. Boiled water. I don't know if I'll ever get used to the taste."

"At least we found a water source."

"Yeah, I know. But if I can't complain to you, who can I complain to?"

He forced a laugh between labored breaths. "Right."

"Didn't mean for you to work so hard. Wish I could go and get you a nice cold beer."

"Wish you could too. It's alright though. You're getting better. Much more steady."

"And I'd bake you a pie too. That was always my way of thanking someone for a kind gesture. What's your favorite?"

"Pie? Really, woman?" He laughed to himself, picturing Carol in an apron and covered in flour, which was a far cry from who she was becoming now. "Hadn't thought about food lately. Real food anyway. Try not to."

"C'mon. Live a little." She drank from the canteen then passed it back to him.

"Fine. But forget about pie. My grandma used to make a mean blackberry cobbler. Just for me. Merle would turn his nose up at it."

"With vanilla ice cream?"

"Yeah...if it was a special occasion."

"Sounds nice. I'll have to see what I can do."

"I won't hold my breath. Don't know how we're gonna find a set-up as sweet as the farm. But thanks all the same."

"We'll see." Carol rubbed her hands over her knees and looked down at her fingers, noticing the vacant spot where her ring used to be. She'd tossed it into the lake at the farm after they'd discovered Sophia in the barn. There wasn't much from her old life to hold onto. "Guess we should head back."

"Yep. It's about that time. We can hit that convenience store for some supplies."

"Do you think they'll wonder why we were gone so long?"

"We'll just tell 'em we ran into some walkers. It's close enough to the truth."

~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner wasn't too bad. They'd all enjoyed some beef jerkey and lukewarm Mr. Pibb along with some decent conversation.

Most of the group had turned in once darkness fell. Daryl was tending to a few dying embers in the firepit outside. They had kept the fire low enough to not have to worry about walkers. Besides, the backyard of this particular house had a decent fence that was still standing.

"Brought you some dinner. Want me to take the rest of your shift?"

Daryl got up and took the tray from Carol. "Naw. Maggie's on soon."

"Okay. Well, g'night then."

"Hold up. You could keep me company. I'd rather not drink alone." He pulled out a small flask from underneath his vest.

"Did you raid the liquor cabinet?"

Daryl shook his head and grinned. "Got it at the store. Someone left it behind the cash register."

"Are you hoarding it?"

"No. I asked around. But no takers so far."

"Guess that leaves me then. But I better not." Carol patted him on the head and turned to go.

"C'mon. Live a little. How about a game? _Never have I ever_? Do you know it?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?"

 _Never have I ever_. Carol smiled at his inane suggestion, raising an eyebrow, and then cautiously taking a seat next to Daryl. "I may have played a few times in college."

"You went to college?"

"Why? Are you surprised? I went for a few semesters...before I moved out west with Ed." Carol's other big regret (in addition to marrying Ed) was not finishing her degree and feeling like she couldn't provide for Sophia if it ever came down to it.

"Do you remember the rules of the game?”

"Yeah. But are you sure you’ve got enough booze in there?"

“Not to worry.” Daryl pulled a few small bottles from his side pocket and handed them to her. “Here."

He opened the top of the flask. "I’ll make us even for starters. Never have I ever...ate a rat.”

“Last week, wasn’t it? Bottoms up.” Carol made a face as she unscrewed the top of the mini bottle and took a swig. Daryl drank from the flask and howled at the burning and welcome sensation. "Your turn."

"Okay. Let’s see. Never have I ever…skipped school."

"Course you didn't. Nerd." Daryl drank as Carol watched him with a smug expression. And back and forth it went.

"Baked a pie."

"Grew a mullet."

"Cooked Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Crashed a car.”

"Sang in a church choir."

“Killed a man.”

"Already dead?"

"No."

"Well, don't really matter." Daryl took another swig, and his expression turned somber.

"What happened?" Carol had meant it as a joke, but maybe she'd pushed things too far.

"It was before we got to the mountain. Friend of mine. He got sick real fast, begged me to end it for him. So I did."

"I'm sorry." She moved closer to Daryl and rubbed his arm.

"It's fine." He shook her hand away. "This wasn't supposed to be serious, you know."

"Yeah, I have a way of spoiling things, don't I? Maybe we should ask the others to join."

“Naw, we're the fun ones of the group."

Carol laughed out loud. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had referred to her as fun. "Your turn then."

"Never have I ever...smoked weed."

"You got me."

They both took a drink.

"Never have I ever been arrested."

"Won a spelling bee."

"Saved a princess."

"Huh?"

"Super Mario Brothers."

"Oh, yeah." Daryl grabbed a mini bottle and opened it, downing almost half the contents.

"Worked as a candy stripper."

"That's striper. Not stripper. How did you know?" Carol took a drink and then paused, looking into the distance.

"Never have I ever…been in love.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and grumbled. "There you go again. Getting all serious.”

Carol finished off the bottle, watching Daryl for his next move. "What can I say? I wanted to know."

He didn't budge. "Never have I ever regretted something."

She shrugged her shoulders and opened another mini bottle. After taking a swallow, she paused again, as if she was thinking about whether she should say what was on her mind.

"Never have I ever fooled around with someone during a zombie apocalypse.”

Neither of them moved.

"Is that a hint?"

"Maybe."

Neither of them spoke.

Finally, Daryl turned towards her. "Well...here goes then."

He lifted his hand, the back of it grazing the side of her cheek, and pulled her face closer to his. She had taken in a breath but then slowly released it before his lips met hers.

The kiss was tender, and it reminded her of what it felt like to be human. She kissed him back, slowly moving her hands to rest them on his shoulders. 

Carol wouldn't dare admit it out loud, but she had started having feelings for Daryl soon after they left the farm. And maybe he felt the same way? Or maybe he was just humoring her? Either way, might as well enjoy it.

They eventually broke from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. Carol could sense a smile forming on his face, and she couldn't hold hers back any longer. "That was nice. Does it count?"

Daryl cleared his throat, backing away slightly. "What do you mean?"

"For the game. Can we count that as fooling around? You know, never have I ever...and then we can both take a drink."

The smile dropped from his face, and Daryl moved back in his seat, pushing his chair away from her.

"Daryl?" Had she said the wrong thing? Shit. She didn't mean to make light of what had just happened.

He glared back at her. "Guess we're done playing games. Aren't we?"

"Hey. Daryl. I wasn't playing a game. I wanted you to do that." But she could tell by the look on his face that he was hurt or angry or both.

He got up abruptly. "Take over for me...til Maggie gets here." And then he grabbed his crossbow and hopped the fence before she could say anything.

Carol drew her fingers to her lips and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched S04E12 with Beth and Daryl. Did not realize they had played a drinking game until after I wrote this.
> 
> I guess that's what people do when there's time to kill.


	3. Option 1 Ending

"Where'd Daryl go?"

Carol turned around at the sound of Maggie's voice. "On a run."

"In the middle of the night? Did y'all have a lover's spat?"

A wave of embarrassment passed over Carol's face, and she continued pacing back and forth next to the fence.

"I was only kidding, you know." Maggie sat down in the chair that Daryl had left vacant. Her shoe knocked over a few of the mini bottles. "You been drinking?" Her tone wasn't accusatory, more concerned.

"Just a little."

"Well, go on inside and sleep it off."

"Are you trying to get rid of me? Expecting someone?" Now it was Carol's turn to give Maggie some shit.

"Hey now. Glenn and I both take our watch duties very seriously. We try not to let our relationship cause any inconveniences for the rest of the group."

"Relax. You know I think the world of you both. I'm happy you found each other. But can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Let yourself love someone that much...in this world...with the way things are. It makes you more vulnerable."

Maggie answered her right away. "But I think it makes us stronger. And you did it...for Sophia."

"I didn't do a good enough job. And that guilt. It just eats away at your insides. Makes you not want to care about anyone more than you have to." Carol sat down next to Maggie and buried her face in her hands.

"You're drunk. I can smell it on your breath. Go get some rest, Carol. I mean it. Like it or not, we need you, and you need us." She patted Carol's shoulder gently. "And don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for Mr. Daryl. He needs you too." Maggie smiled at her and began stoking the small fire.

Carol eventually stood up, steadying herself, and then making her way towards the house.

~~~~~~~~~~

Her head was throbbing, and she immediately regretted drinking the night before. Carol rolled over and looked towards the other side of the room. Lori's blankets were folded neatly and stacked on the rocking chair. Everyone had been kind enough to let Carol sleep in.

She got up as quickly as possible and went downstairs, not wanting to shirk her responsibilities. But as soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she felt a wave of dizziness pass over her, and she grabbed onto the counter to steady herself.

"Made you some coffee."

"Shit!" Carol wheeled around and put her hand on her chest. "You scared me."

Funny how she hadn't noticed Daryl sitting there in the dark, but they kept the curtains drawn in all of the rooms.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went for supplies. Lori and Carl are out in the yard. I told Rick I'd watch over things."

Carol slowly sat down at the table and brought the coffee cup to her lips, breathing in the familiar aroma. Instant or not, it smelled heavenly.

"Used to make coffee for my old man after he'd come home from a bender. Put some sugar and powdered cream in there for you."

"Thanks." It was nice that he remembered how she took her coffee. "When did you get in?"

"A few hours ago."

"No hangover?"

"Nah...just a buzz...didn't last long."

"Daryl..."

"Look...I don't want to have some long drawn out discussion. And I don't know any other way to say this..." He paused and shook his head, almost as though it pained him to be having this conversation.

"Just say it. I'm a big girl."

"Fine. I will. I can't...I can't get any closer to you. Not now. I care about you, and I'm just gonna leave it there."

Carol nodded. She stayed seated, although she wanted to - very badly - go over to him and put her arms around him, reassure him that she understood. The timing wasn't right. Maybe it never would be.

"I get it. I do. And I don't want to mess anything up. What we have..."

"I'm sorry. I just can't...let myself..."

"Hey." She waited until his eyes met hers. "Let's just move forward. That's what we do."

The most she could do in this moment, she figured, without scaring him away, was to give him a reassuring smile. Sometimes Daryl reminded her of a feral cat - wild and alone - but he'd be better off with someone caring for him. She'd have to try again some other time to catch him.

Daryl turned around to grab the strap of his bag and lift it onto the table. He seemed ready to change the subject and get back to their usual banter.

"I found these when I was out. Have a look."

She took a deep breath, trying to stifle her overall disappointment with their situation. Carol was at least grateful for the distraction, and she lifted open the flap of the bag, peaking inside.

"Blackberries? Really? You want me to make a cobbler?"

She probably sounded amused and cross at the same time. Daryl was asking for a lot, considering what he had just told her.

"No." He laughed to himself, having anticipated her reaction. "I want you to show me how."

"Oh. Well. That actually sounds kinda fun. I guess. Sure. Might have to substitute some of the ingredients, but we'll figure it out."

He winked at her from across the table. "That's what we do, right?"

She nodded in response, finding herself, again, under his spell. Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh...that was the unrequited ending. The next chapter is a little more "requited."


	4. Option 2 Ending

How many minutes had passed since he left? Five? Ten? Carol couldn't wait any longer. She quietly opened the sliding glass door of the house and tiptoed into the room where Maggie was asleep. Glenn was nearby and woke up as soon as Carol was a few inches from them.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, Glenn. I just need to ask Maggie about something." Seeing that his curiosity had not been satisfied, Carol elaborated slightly.  
  
"It's a female thing."  
  
"Oh. Okay." He looked embarrassed and quickly laid back down. Carol tapped Maggie on the shoulder and motioned for her to come outside. She went a few steps ahead of Maggie so that she could gather some things from the kitchen. Carol was going after Daryl.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Tell me why this can't wait until morning." Maggie's brow was furrowed as she watched Carol readying her pack and checking her flashlight.  
  
"It just can't. Look, I'll come right back if I run into any trouble. But I need to go now before he gets too far. Daryl's only taught me a few things about tracking."  
  
"You don't seem like yourself. And I can smell alcohol on your breath. What gives?"  
  
Carol sighed and put her pack down. "Daryl and I were drinking. I must have said something that bothered him, and he took off. I just want to make sure he's okay."  
  
"He's a grown man. Is it worth the risk of going out there?"  
  
Carol adjusted the straps of her pack and looked over at Maggie. "It is."  
  
"Fine. But be back before my watch ends. I mean it. And be careful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He would either think she was brave or stupid, probably the latter, but Carol wasn't going to let him get away this time.  
  
Unfortunately, there was no way she could find his trail with just the little bit of tracking experience she had. And it was too dark.

She'd gotten several feet into the woods when she heard snarling, so Carol hurried along the edge of the forest and emerged in a different part of the neighborhood. If any walkers tried to follow her, she'd have a better chance of killing them if she was waiting for them.  
  
At least there was a full moon, so Carol could see where she was going. It was quiet in this little slice of abandoned suburbia, and Carol figured she'd find a front porch to occupy until she was sure there were no walkers following her. She'd have to wait until morning to talk with Daryl.  
  
It hadn't been a well thought out plan, given that she was feeling tipsy from drinking. Maybe she should have brought something to eat. As she passed a few houses, Carol reminded herself that they had already cleared and scavenged what they could from the area.  
  
And then she realized where she could wait around for a bit. There was a quaint house a few streets over from where the group had ended up. It had a nice front porch and a large flower bed off to the side. Maybe there was something edible growing there. As Carol got closer to the house, she noticed a tiny orange light coming from the front porch and realized that it was a cigarette. Her thoughts went to Daryl, and before she could duck into the shadows and try to get a better look, the person spoke.

"Damn, woman. Can't I get a minute to myself?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Got anything to eat?"  
  
"No. You saw what I had with me when I left."  
  
Carol grabbed onto the post attached to the rail of the porch, and Daryl got up to steady her.  
  
"Let's go inside. Maybe we can find something."  
  
She hesitated, still clinging to the post.  
  
"What are you worried about? It's clear of walkers."  
  
"Yeah, but we've been through this house already for supplies."  
  
"But _I_ didn't search this one. I can always find something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And find something he did. Daryl turned the mattress over in what must have been a teenage boy's room and discovered three Snickers candy bars. He offered all of them to Carol, but she insisted that he eat one of them. It didn't take long for her to start feeling better. They shared the canteen of water she'd brought along.  
  
"Are we going to talk about what happened, or should we pretend that it didn't?" Carol had finally worked up the nerve to ask him.  
  
Daryl was quiet for a minute or two, as she figured he would be. Sometimes she just wanted to shake him until he let everything out. But she waited patiently for him to respond.  
  
He caught her eye through the sliver of the moonlight coming into the room. She could see his whole body tensing right before he spoke. "What do you want from me? Why were you out here looking for me?"  
  
"I thought you figured it out back at the house. Isn't that why you ran away?"  
  
"You want something...to happen...between us. Like Glenn and Maggie?"  
  
"God, no." Maybe in another time and place she would have wanted that with him. But hell, they never would have met in another time and place.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll say it. I want you. And you want the same thing. Or else you're just an asshole who's been leading me on...for the sport of it. That's the only thing I can figure."  
  
"Oh, is that what you figure?"  
  
Before she could answer, Daryl was on top of her, pushing her against the displaced mattress. He pushed his mouth on hers, but she didn't seem to mind as she dug her fingers into the back of his neck. She pulled off his vest and then went to work unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
He kissed her neck, moving his lips towards her collarbone and then further down, lifting her shirt over her head and then reaching towards her back to unfasten her bra.  
  
In a matter of minutes, they were naked. He was inside of her, both of them grinding their hips together in a rhythmic motion, hungrily clawing at each other and not caring if they were being loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
They were lost in the moment, giving in to urges they had suppressed for a while, not thinking or caring about the consequences or any future awkward encounters, knowing that they would share a secret while amongst the group.  
  
It wasn't long before each of them cried out, but Daryl wanted to make sure she was finished before he let go. Carol wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. She wanted to say something profound or let him know that he wasn't under any obligation to her. She knew how he operated, and this was one slip up that she was glad to have taken advantage of. Carol started to say something, but he kissed her again, briefly because he was trying to catch his breath.

"Just be still, woman."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were back on the front porch, waiting to see if any walkers had emerged. Carol decided to go back ahead of Daryl as she could more easily shrug off any questions from Maggie.  
  
"Don't stay out here too long."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You sure you don't want to break from the group and play house here?"  
  
He forced a laugh as she turned to go back towards their camp.  
  
"Hey...Carol."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This doesn't change anything, you know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'd still give my life for yours."  
  
She smiled at him. "Was it that bad?"  
  
"Hey. You know what I mean."  
  
"I know, Daryl. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a different ending to this. Not sure which I prefer.


End file.
